On the Run
by Wolflmg
Summary: Sequal to The Badge and Saving Jen. Time Force has sent someone to go after Jen, but the Xofficer had plans of his own.
1. Default Chapter

            Lucas, Alex, Trip and Katie were outside in the park sitting down on the benches. Children in the park were running around playing and laughing. Some were playing tag, while others tossed around a ball. 

            "So do you think they'll end up pressing charges against us?" asked Katie turning to Alex.

            Both Lucas and Trip turned looking at Alex for answers. They too wondered what would end up happing to them. Alex was silent for a moment this was something that had been on his mind. 

            "Right now they have no proof, except for Lucas's little joy ride," said Alex smiling, looking at Lucas, who didn't look the least bit happy about it.

            "Yeah, I still have another week of parking ticket duty," mumbled Lucas, as he crossed his arms.

            Trip laughed a little, "Well it could be worse that could of taken away you license," said Trip said Trip laughing. 

            Lucas leaned over and hit Trip over the head. "Hey!" yelled Trip rubbing his head. None of the three noticed that Alex had gotten up and walked away, until he was a good length away.

            "Guys!" said Katie getting their attention, they all watched as Alex walked far away from the park. They all knew what was bothering him, Jen and Wes. They had been on the run now for a couple of weeks. None of them knew how or where they were.

            "Should one of us go take to him?" asked Trip as they watched Alex disappear out of sight. 

            "I don't think it would do any good, we all know how Alex is with his feels," said Lucas as he leaned back against the bench. Trip and Katie both nodded their heads.

            Alex was the type of person that it would take time before he admits what he is feeling. Right his concern lies with Wes and Jen for their safety and then how he feels that they are together now.

            "And besides it's probably best we leave it alone, if we don't want Time Force to find out about our involvement," said Lucas. Both Trip and Katie agreed that, that was the best thing to do right now. They all knew in time Alex would be fine, it wasn't that he was upset he could no longer be with Jen. It was that he had no way of knowing if she would be okay.

            Wes and Jen were sitting across from each other in a small burger joint some where in Texas. The two both had smiles on their faces, love was in their eyes. They were together at last, not in the way they wanted to be, but together. 

            Jen could see beyond Wes's eyes the sadness of not being able to be with his father and even Eric. Sense they were together two weeks ago he hadn't said a word about either of them. Jen had tried several times to get him to talk about it, but he always found some way to changer or get around the subject. Jen reached out her hand placing it over his. "Hey you okay?" she asked him kindly.

            "Oh course I am, I'm with you," said Wes smiling back at her.

            Jen wasn't about to give up she had to get through him. "Are you sure, cause ever sense you got me out of prison. You haven't talked about..."

            Wes cut her off, knowing where she was getting at. "Jen, all that matters to me right now is us being together," said Wes holding onto her hand, rubbing it softly. He slowly leans over the table and kiss's he softly on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to them it meant the world and so much more.

            Jen smiled back, he did it again found some way to get around the subject and to her heart. Jen decided for now she'll let him get away with it. "So how do you suppose will be able to keep doing this going out to eat, and staying in motels to motels. Cause I know we don't have that much money on us," said Jen.

            Wes laughed a little; there was the Jen he loved. Always wants to have a plan and things to be set up. "Well we could always do some odd jobs," said Wes.

            Jen smiled, Wes could never take anything serious but that what she loved about him. "Yeah, I suppose we could," said Jen smiling back at Wes.


	2. On the Run 2

            Alex was sitting down in his office; he had been in there a lot lately. His office was a good size, he had a nice desk with a computer, he had a file cabinet against his wall, and a shelf full of books. He was looking over paper when a young cadet came walking. Alex looked up from his work, seeing the young cadet standing in front of his desk. "Can I help you, cadet?" he asked kindly.

            "Um, yes sir you need to sign this," he said placing the piece of paper on top of Alex desk.

            Alex looked over the sheep of paper seeing what it was, it was a release form. Alex kindly expression change to rage when, he saw who the release was for.

            Captain Logan's door was busted open by a raging Alex. Alex's eyes were full of anger, he held out in front of him the releases papers. "What is the meaning of this? You have to be crazy to let him free!" yelled Alex.

            "Calm down Alex, and take a seat," said Logan sternly staring at one of his top officers.

            Alex couldn't believe how calm he was acting. How dare he? "Calm down, you want me to calm down. I just have the release papers for Steelix in my hands, and you want me to calm down," yelled Alex as he took a seat.

            Logan got up from his seat turning his back to Alex, as he looked out the window. "It is the best right of action to take Steelix was Jen's partner none the less. He would be the best choice to track her down and bring her in," said Logan as he turned around facing Alex.

            Alex couldn't believe it after everything Steelix has done. Alex just shook his head. "You can't trust Steelix, his only motive would be to destroy Jen pay her back for turning him in," said Alex trying to get through his captain.

            Logan nodded his head; he rubbed his chine with his hand. "Yes, we thought about that and that's why we are teaming him up with another officer," said Logan calmly.

            Alex took a deep breath, "Who?" he asked angrily not believing that Time Force was trusting Steelix with this task.

            "I haven't decided yet," responded Logan.

            Alex knew he had to do something quick. He had to protect Jen and Wes for as long as he could. "Let me be his partner," Alex stared deeply at his captain. "After all I was Jen's partner, I know how she thinks," said Alex knowing he was taking a big risk.

            Logan looked hard at Alex as if trying to read his motives. After moments of silence he finally shook his head. "Very well" said Logan.

            Mr. Collins was in his office looking over papers, signing some as he went. Eric was sitting down in front of Collins desk. It had been week's sense Wes left, Eric knew Mr. Collins missed his son very much. Lately he has been finding any sort of work to do, just so he wouldn't be at home. Eric bit his lips he hated to see him like this, but he didn't know what to do. He thought about trying to find Wes, but something told him right now Wes didn't want to be found.

            Mr. Collins, felt this urge of pain in his heart, he had been ignoring it for days, but today was different. The pain was strong and unbearable, his eyes began to water. His breathing became difficult to do.

            Eric jumped up from his seat, "Mr. Collins are you all right?" he asked with concern. Collins looked up at Eric, he places his arm against his chest, and suddenly he collapsed on the ground. Eric ran to his side. "Mr. Collins, sir," he shook him. "Oh, no he's having a heart attack," Eric grabbed a hold of the phone dialing 911.

            "Hurry, you have to get to Bio-Lab, Mr. Collins is having a heart attack!" yelled Eric, his hear began racing. This can't be happening, not now. Not when Wes is gone.

            _"An ambulance is on the way, sir,"_

            Eric hung up the phone; he placed his hand in Mr. Collins. "Hang in their sir, helps on the way," said Eric.


	3. On the Run 3

            Wes and Jen were at the bus stop; both of them had no idea where it was headed. That didn't bother them all that mattered was, they were together. When the bus pulled up, the line of people began to gather on the bus. Wes and Jen were the last two to get on the bus; all that was left to sit on were two seats in the back next to each other.

            Wes took the window seat, and Jen took the end seat. Both of them were tired from the day before. They had helped someone who was moving into there new home. And then with them always having to watch their back and moving all the time, wore them out a lot. 

            "Well this should be fun, were on a bus with no idea where it's heading," said Jen smiling at Wes. 

            Wes laughed a little. "Just think of it as an adventure," said Wes smiling back at her.

            "Does this adventure include sleep," asked Jen, tiredly. 

            Wes could see that Jen was really tired, he couldn't blame her. They worked for several hours non stop; he was just as tired as she was if not more. He smiled as he put his arm around her, bring her close to him. "Of course," he said kindly.

            Jen laid her on his shoulder, and slowly closed her eyes. For a moment Wes just looked at her sleep, he smiled seeing how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her in his life. Then he two closed his eyes, letting sleep come over them.

            Eric was in the hospital waiting room, when the doctor walked over to him. Eric stood up right away, praying to himself that everything was alright. "How is he?" asked Eric.

            The doctor bit his lips. "Mr. Collins had a massive heart attack," Eric gulped that was what he was afraid of. "We did get his heart beating again, but he's in a coma," said the doctor sadly.

            Eric put his head down; he couldn't believe this was happing. Slowly he raised his head up looking back at the doctor. "Will he wake up?" he asked softly.

            "I don't know, it is likely he may never wake up," The doctor took a deep breath, he looked at Eric sadly. "You may want to contact his family," said the doctor. For a moment the doctor stood there, and then he walked away leaving Eric alone.

            Eric sunk down in his chair; he didn't know what to do. The only family Collins had left was Wes, and he was no where to be found. He just sat their motionless, fearing for the worse that Mr. Collins could very well die.

            The bus was driving through the night, Wes opened his eyes. He saw that Jen was still asleep, he smiles. In the seats next to them Wes sees a father reading a book to his young son. Wes couldn't help but, watch them the two looked so happy. Wes slowly turned his head away resting it back on his seat. "Dad," he said softly. It had been weeks sense he last seen hi father. He missed him with all of his heart, he wondered how he was doing, and where was he tonight. Did he ever think about him too?

            "What you thinking about?" asked Jen, she had woken up seeing Wes in deep thought. 

            Wes turned his head looking at her. "Nothing really," he lied.

            Jen saw right through that lie, she looked right into his eyes. "Wes its okay to miss him, I just wish you talk about it," said Jen kindly.

            Wes put his head down. "I don't know, I guess I thought we had enough problems as it is," said Wes.

            Jen could see all the sadness in his eyes; she could help but feel guiltily that it was her fault. "I'm sorry," said Jen.

            Wes turned around quickly looking at her, shaking his head. "No, don't be it's not your fault," said Wes kindly.

            "Yeah, but if you didn't give up everything to be with me, you still be able to be with you dad," said Jen sadly.

            Wes put his arm around her. "Hey I'd do anything, if it meant I could be with you. You're the most important person in my life," said Wes kindly.

            Jen smiled, she to would do the same for him. "Thanks, but just promise me that you'll talk to me when you're feeling down," said Jen.

            "I promise," said Wes as he leaned closer to her kissing her softly on the lips. Then he softly pulled her head back down on his shoulder, within minutes the two were back asleep as the bus drove through the night.


	4. On the Run 4

            Alex and Steelix had made it to the past safely; both of them wore a time watch. The time watch was new invention to travel through time. It looked just like an ordinary watching, and was a lot easier to hide then the time ship. The time watch also had the ability to go back a few seconds in time, allowing one to change something from happing.

            Alex watched as Steelix walked around in the dark night alley, he didn't trust him one bit. It was getting late, and knew there was no time to do anything until it was morning. "Come on will stay in here, until morning," said Alex pointing to the abandon building.

            Steelix turned around looking at Alex deeply, smiling to himself. "Don't think, I don't know what you're up to," Steelix walked closer to Alex staring him in the face. "I know it was you, or perhaps your double that freed Jen," he laughed. "I'd be watching your back, if I were you," said Steelix cunningly. 

            Alex gave a dark stern look back at Steelix. "If anyone needs to watch their back, it would be you," said Alex sternly.

            Steelix laughed. "We shall see," said Steelix as he walked into the abandon building, with Alex following behind him.

            The came to a full stop, it was late and dark outside. The driver walked to the back of the bus where to found the last two passengers sound asleep. He lightly shook the young woman. Jen slowly opened her eyes, she about jumped out of her seat. The driver had startled her.

            "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, this is the last stop you and you friend need to get off," he said kindly.

            Jen blinked her eyes a few times, until she understood what he meant. She turned to Wes shaking him lightly. "Wes, come on it's time to go," said Jen.

            Wes moaned a little as he opened his eyes; he looked at Jen wondering what was going on.

            "Come on we got to go," she told him as she stood up.

            Wes slowly stood up; he would rather sleep longer than get up. 

            Jen was about half way off the bus, and Wes was dragging behind her. "WES!" she yelled back.

            "I'm coming," he yelled back moving a little faster.

            Once Wes got off the bus, he found Jen waiting for him on the side walk. He walked over to her putting his hand in hers. "So where should we go?" he asked her smiling.

            "Probably to a hotel, seeing how it's late and nothing else is open," said Jen smiling back at her boyfriend.

            The bus driver had over heard their conversation. "There's a little Inn a few blocks north," he said.

            "Thanks," said Wes, as he and Jen began walking north.

            The bus driver watched them walk off, heading in the direction of the Inn. "It's called the Turtle Cove Inn, can't miss it has a huge plastic turtle in front of it," he called out to them.

            Both Wes and Jen stopped in their tracks slowly turning around. "Did you say Turtle Cove?" asked Wes hoping he was just hearing things.

            "Why yes I did," replied the driver kindly. 

            Wes and Jen looked at each other; slowly they turned their heads looking back at the driver. "You don't mean Turtle Cove, California do you?" asked Jen wishing it was a different Turtle Cove.

            The driver looked at the two oddly. "Well yes I do, you don't me to tell me you've been on this bus for the last two days having no idea where it was headed do you?" he asked almost laughing.

            Wes and Jen didn't find it too amusing. They both felt this unceasing pain and fear in their stomach.

            The bus driver looked right at them carefully, "You two aren't like on the run for something are you?" he asked jokingly. Only if he knew he may not have made the joke.

            Wes just laughed it off. "Yeah something like that" he muttered as he took Jens hand again and began walking back in the direction of the Inn.

            The drive watched as the two walked off hiding their own reason as to why of all places they didn't want to be here. Turtle Cove was just outside of Silver Hill, a place which at one time was home. But due to their situation they could never go back, time force would always have eyes there watching.

            "So what are we going to do?" asked Jen seeing that Wes was in deep thoughts. She knew Wes would want nothing more then to go back there, but right now they couldn't.

            "We can't do much about it until morning, so I guess for now were stuck here," said Wes softly, not wanting to get to into the topic.


	5. One the Run 5

            Alex awake on the cold ground. Some of the light from the sun shined down in the building. At first Alex had no idea where he was, but it soon came back to him, as he moved his eyes around. The place was dirty and cob webs were all over, some boxes were trashed all over. That's when it came to Alex; Steelix was no where in sight. Alex jumped up to his feet, turning around seeing nothing but the junk left behind, and scattering of trash.

            "Steelix," he called out, but there was no response. Alex then began walking over to the front door.

            Just as he was in front of it Steelix, showed up about freighting Alex to death. "Where were you?" demanded Alex, not taking his eyes of him,

            Steelix laughed cockily, as he pushed Alex to the side allowing him to enter. He had in his hands a news paper. "Getting information, I know where we will find them," said Steelix, a hint of evil and vengeance was in his tone.  

            Alex felt a shiver down his spine. It was too soon, how could Steelix already know where they were? Alex watched as Steelix walked circles around him, he stared at him sternly.

            "You see, my dear time force officer. While you were sleeping, I have been out searching and look what I found," said Steelix smiling to himself as he held out the front cover of the news paper.

            Alex's eye shot right open as his heart began to race. The front page of the cover read. '**Owner of BIO-Lab in Coma'** Alex took a deep breath as he read the words. It would only be a matter of time before Wes and Jen would find out.

            Steelix just laughed he had just suspected this would be Alex's reaction. "It seems your plan is going down the drain," Alex took his eyes of the paper and then back on to Steelix. "I think it's time for a new plan," he said sternly.

            Alex knew what would happen next, he had to react quickly, he drew his time force blaster from his belt. Steelix was ready for him, before Alex had a chance to shoot. Steelix kick his weapon out of his hands, Alex watched as his weapon left him. That's when he felt a sharp pain, as Steelix kicked him to the ground. The force from the kick caused Alex to slam against a wall, he cried out in pain.

            Alex watched in fear as Steelix approached him, carrying his powerful blaster. Alex's breathing was heaving; he was trapped with no way out. 

            "It seems you have run out of time," laughed Steelix, who was now standing over Alex pointing his weapon right at Alex's head.

            Alex raised his hands as his trying to protect himself any way he could. Steelix just stared at Alex seeing the fear in his eyes build up; he began laughing as a thought came to him.

            "No," he lowered his weapon. "I have a better use for you," said Steelix sternly.

            Alex gulped fearing he knew what it was, and there was nothing he could do about it.

            Wes was clicking through the channels on the TV, as he sat on the bed. The reception was terrible and there were only a few channels. I guess that's what you get for a cheap Inn; at least the bed sheets were clean. 

            Jen awoke to find Wes searching for something to watch. "Nothing good on?" she asked as she sat up.

            Wes turned off the TV, setting the remount down on the bed. He turned to Jen smiling. "Nothing that I can make out what's going on," said Wes, as he leaned in and gave Jen a kiss on the lips.

            When the kiss ended the two looked each other in the eyes. "Well, how bout I go check and see if there's a news paper somewhere and you get first dibs on the bathroom," said Jen smiling.

            Wes smiled back, "Deal," he said as he got up walking over to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

            Jen wouldn't have to go far. She stood up walking over to the door, once she opened it she saw a news paper lying right in front of their door way. She bent down to pick it up, that's when she noticed the front cover. **'Owner of BIO-Lab in Coma'. **Her heart began racing, Wes's dad was the owner, and she prayed that it wasn't him. But as she began reading the article it very well indeed was him. Jen slowly walked back into their room, over to the bed.

            A few minutes later Wes walked out wearing a pair of pants and a towel over his shoulders. He found Jen with her head down. "Jen what's wrong?" he asked her with concern.

            Jen looked at him not knowing how to tell him, all she did was move her eyes in the direction where the paper was. Wes followed to where her eyes were staring at. It was just a news paper, what could be so bad about that. He walked over to it, as he got closer he knew why Jen had acted the way she did.

            Wes's heart began to beat fast this wasn't happening, why. He picked the paper up not wanting to believe what he was reading. This had to be some cruel joke, but as he continued reading he knew it wasn't. Wes sat on the bed motionless, the paper fell from his hands.

            Jen slowly walked over to Wes sitting down next to him. She put her arms around him, holding him in her arms. What seemed like forever of silence she then heard Wes whimper. She held on to him lovingly, as tears fell from his eyes. "Were going back to Silver Hills, no matter what," said Jen softly.

            Wes didn't respond he didn't have the strength to argue with her, so for that moment he let her take care of him for a change.


	6. One the Run 6

            Trip, along with Katie and Lucas walked into Logan's office all three of them had concerned looks on their faces. Logan looked up seeing that something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked them.

            The three friends looked at him, this wasn't good news. Finally Lucas stepped forward taking the lead. "Alex and Steelix never reported in today, as schedule," said Lucas licking his lips.

            Logan put his head down, he was afraid of this, and the worst part was it was his fault. "Get immediate surveillance on them," is all Logan said. He didn't even make eye contact with them.

Eric was asleep on a chair in Mr. Collins hospital room. The last few days had been hard on him. There were no improvements in Mr. Collins condition. Eric had only been home long enough to feed his birds. Then it was off to work and then back here for the night. 

            The ringing of his cell phone is what woke him up. Eric jerked in the chair a little trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He blinked his eyes a few time before realizing it was his phone.

            "Hello," he said dryly, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. There was silence on the other end for a short moment.

            _"Eric it's Wes,"_ Eric wasn't even sure if he heard right. Could it really be Wes? He leaned forward in his seat scratching his head.

            "Wes is it really you?" asked Eric wanting to make sure. 

            _"Yeah it's me, and Jen's here with me. We saw the news paper……… how is he,"_ asked Wes softly.

            Eric glanced over at Mr. Collins, who was in a deep sleep one he may never wake up from. "Still the same, I'm sorry Wes," said Eric, he knew this was difficult for Wes.

_            "Yeah, um look will be there in about an hour. We just need someone to pick us up at the bus station when we arrive,"_ said Wes.

            "I'll see you two there," said Eric softly, as he hung up the phone. He looked again at Mr. Collins, who in a way was a like a father to him. He saw something in him, when no one else would. Eric slowly walked over to him, placing his hand over Collins hand. "Hang in there, Wes is coming, you have..." Eric put his head down. He never had been the emotional type always pushing his feelings aside, not wanting to let anyone in. He coughed to clear his throat. "You have to pull through for him he needs you….I need you," said Eric softly.

            Wes and Jen got out of the cab and now were standing in front of the bus station where Eric was going to meet them. "This is the place you told him to meet us at right?" asked Jen looking at Wes.

            "Yeah, he should be here soon. Will just wait over here," said Wes pointing to the bench. Wes and Jen walked hand in hand over to the bench, just as they reached it, a power blast hit the bench head on causing it the shatter.

            Wes and Jen both startled and in shock had no idea where that came from, until they turned around and saw Steelix and Alex standing tall both had powerful blasters. You could here people in the background screaming and running away from the station. 

            "Hello Jen," said Steelix sternly.

            Jen couldn't believe it; they had sent Steelix to some and get her. Wes was just as surprised he never would have thought time force would have allowed Steelix of all mutants. "But how, Why?" then her eyes fell on Alex. Hurt and betrayal was in her eyes, she kept asking herself why Alex, why.

            Steelix laughed when he saw Jen's eyes on Alex. "Oh what is it Jen, you don't like the new improved Alex," laughed Steelix.

            Anger raged in Jen she looked directly at Steelix. "What you do to him!" she demanded. 

            Wes looked carefully at Alex, he notice a change in him a violent change. His eyes were a different color, that's when he remembered the time that Steelix had changed Jen to evil. But this time was different, just in the stance and the look Alex was giving them was different then the time Jen was under control. Could Steelix have some up with a more power substance?

            "Oh nothing much, I just needed him to cooperate with my plans," said Steelix cunningly as he looked at his x-partner.

            "Yeah well, sorry but were going to make sure your plans don't go as you wanted them to," said Wes point his finger out right at Steelix.

            Steelix laughed out loud. "I like to see you try, you don't even have your ranger power no more," Steelix turned to Alex. "Destroy them!" he yelled. Alex nodded his head; his eyes were blood shot red.

            Wes and Jen looked at each other in fear. They didn't have their morphers and even then they didn't want to harm Alex, he was their friend. They had no time to react as Alex came charging at them. He first went over to Jen grabbing a hold of her by her neck, almost choking her. 

            Wes saw Jen in distress he went to her aid pulling Alex away from her. "Leave her alone," he yelled. Alex looked at Wes sternly he grabbed a hold of Wes by his jacket throwing him to the ground. Wes landed hard on the ground, Jen ran over to him dropping down next them him. She helped Wes up, in a sitting position, Wes held on to his hurt shoulder. 

            "You okay?" asked Jen looking at him.

            "Yeah," Wes managed to say through the pain, he had his eyes pined on Alex who was looking at the two from a distance. Wes knew there was no way they would be able to defeat Alex. He looked over at Steelix who was just watching them seeming amused by the whole thing. Wes knew if they didn't do something soon, they would both be dead. Wes took a deep breath, he felt Jen hands leave him as she stood up, staring at her first love.

            Wes closed his eyes, there was only one option left and he knew Jen wouldn't like it. Wes pulled a small time force blaster from his jacket the extra blaster Alex had given him. Wes licked his lips, he slowly set the weapon to destroy, and he slowly got up on his feet.

            Wes looked at Alex who hadn't moved, but his stare was dark and stern. Alex still had his blaster one similar to Steelix's by this side, Wes knew it was unlikely the small blaster he had would hit Alex. So, they would have to hit someone else in order to stop Alex, who's mind was no longer his own. Steelix would be taken care of once Eric arrived. Wes looked down at the blaster; this was going to be difficult. "Jen," said Wes softly.

            "There I found them," said Trip pushing a few buttons on the computer screen. They saw Jen, Wes, Alex and Steelix.

            "Wait a minute what's wrong with Alex," said Katie noticing a difference in her friend. Trip looked at Alex carefully, his eyes shot wide open as his heart began to beat faster.

            "Steelix has him under some kind of spell," said Trip almost shacking in his boots. Lucas had been paying attention to what Wes and Jen were doing.

            "That's not the worse of it," said Lucas pointing to Wes and Jen. Katie and Trip had no idea what Lucas was talking about until.

            Jen turned around looking at the man she loved with all her heart. That's when she saw the blaster in his hands; she looked into his eyes and knew. She knew what it was, he had in mind. "No!" she cried, tears streamed down her face.

            "It's the only way, we can stop Alex. Eric will be here soon, he can handle Steelix. I'm sorry but, it's the only way," said Wes softly feeling his own tears. He held out the gun to Jen, Jen's hand shook as she grabbed a hold of it.

            Katie turned looking at the two males, she about had tears in her eyes. "But I thought Wes and Alex weren't related," she cried, not wanting this to happen.

            "But they are, the last time the future knew Jen would save Wes that's why Alex was still here. If Jen kills Wes, Alex won't exist," said Trip looking right into Katie eyes meaning everything he said.

Steelix watched from a distance wondering what they were up to. "What are they up too?"

            Jen looked at Wes tears falling from her eyes her hands were shacking with the weapon in her hands. She had it pointed at the man she loved, the one she would give anything to be with. "I love you," she cried.

            Wes looked sadly at Jen, his heart ached with pain. "I love you, too," he said softly.

            Eric was just a few blocks from the station, having no idea what was about to happen, to change everything that has happened up to this point.

            Jen looked at Wes once more, then BOOOOM…..


	7. On the Run 7

            Someone had shot but, it wasn't Jen, she couldn't do it. She had dropped the small blaster on the ground. Her head was down, and tears were falling from her eyes. 

            Wes was on the ground holding his hand firmly where he had been hit, but if it wasn't Jen then who. Wes's vision was blurry, he saw Steelix walking towards them, laughing. Steelix pushed Alex to the ground as he passed by him. Alex seemed to be unmoving, screaming out loud as if his existence was in danger. Wes searched for his voice he had to warn Jen. "Jen," he manages to say through his pain.

            Jen looked up, she saw Wes on the ground hurt, Steelix blaster had struck him hard. "Wes," she cried.

            "Behind you," he said softly, Steelix was getting closer.

            Jen turned around a little too late, Steelix was already behind her. He pulled her right arm to her back holding her firmly. "I couldn't give you the dignity, of you being the one to stop Alex," he laughed.

            Jen tried to pull herself free, but Steelix's grip was too firm for her to get free.

            Wes watched helplessly not being able to do anything about it. He manages to stand up barley; he was limping on his left leg. "Let her go," yelled Wes angrily.

            Steelix laughed, "You are in no position of making orders," said Steelix raising his weapon right at Wes with his free hand. While his other hand held Jen firmly in his grasp.

            "No, please," cried Jen knowing what Steelix was going to do next. Her eyes were locked with Wes's, she continued to try to pull herself free but wasn't successful.

            Eric was just nearing the station; he came to a hard stop about hitting his head on the dash board. "Oh no," he unbuckled his seat belt as fast as he could. 

            Steelix had his finger on the trigger, he slowly pushed the trigger. The blast was coming at Wes fast, but everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

            Eric was running as fast as he could to Wes, but it was too late.

            "Noo," cried Jen, as the blast hit Wes hard on. Wes fell to the ground not moving. Then something happen, everything began shacking seeming to go in circles. Both Steelix and Jen fell to the ground, Steelix was holding on to his head screaming out loud in the pain he was feeling. 

            Jen felt the same pain too, but she struggled to crawl over to Wes. She made her way over to him holding onto him for dear life, she turned where Alex had been laying he looked to be slowly fading away. By now Eric had made his way over to Jen in Wes.

            "Jen what's going on?" asked Eric feeling as if some force was coming over changing everything he knew.

            Trip, Katie, and Lucas were all on the ground holding onto their heads. "Trip what's going on, I feel like my memories are being pulled from my head, ahhh," screamed Lucas feeling the pain. 

            Katie was screaming in pain as well, she looked up seeing the room spin around her. She ducked her head closing her eyes, holding on to her head firmly.

            "History's being altered rapidly, ahh," yelled Trip feeling the force happen again, the room felt to be spinning fast around them, all over.

            Jen looked up at Eric; she could barely hear what he was saying everything was moving too fast, just a blur. As if the very world around them was changing before their eyes. "Jen, your fading," said Eric in shock having no idea what to make of this. 

            Jen looked at herself sure enough she was fading, just like Alex was but why. Then it came to her, if Alex never existed then she never would have joined time force or became a ranger. She quickly looked at Eric wrist his morpher was fading as well. "Eric your…morpher," she said softly feeling herself being pulled from time.

            Eric looked at his morpher it was fading, his heart began racing. This wasn't good. There had to be a way to stop this but how? "How do I stop this from happing?" asked Eric looking right into Jen's eyes seeing her fade away, he needed an answer fast.

            "Time watch," Jen managed to say before she disappeared away.

            'Time watch' Eric had no clue what that was, he felt his memories being altered, being pulled from his mind. "Have to act quickly," he told himself looking around. He saw Steelix in the same pain he was in, that's when he saw a watch on his wrist. "That has to be it," said Eric as he struggled to get himself over to Steelix, before time ran out.

            Steelix, was fading away rapidly Eric had to get over to him before he was gone. Just as Steelix was about gone, Eric grabbed a hold of Steelix's wrist pulling the time watch off of him. 

            Eric rolled over lying on his back snapping the watch on his wrist. "Here goes nothing," said Eric as he pushed a few buttons praying he knew what he was doing, a light flashed and Eric was gone, but where did he go to?


	8. On the Run 8

            A light flashed near the bus station which stood on a mountain, Eric looked around stunned. "It worked, I think," he said to himself. His exhumations was confirmed when he heard Steelix speak.  

            "Goodbye red ranger," said Steelix getting ready to pull the trigger. 

            "Wes," said Eric seeing Wes and Jen face to face. Jen appeared to be in a position which she didn't want to be in; her whole body was shaking with fear. Eric knew there was little time, any second now Steelix would shoot Wes he had to act fast. Eric began running towards his friend.

            Jen looked into Wes's eyes with tears going down in her cheeks shaking her head no. "I…I can't," she said softly, as the gun fell out of her hands. Jen put her head down, as her tears fell to the ground.

            CLICK, a screeching sound was heard as; a powerful blast was heading right for Wes. Wes watched in horror as it was coming right at him, then he felt something or someone jumping on top of him, sending them to the ground with a thud. It was Eric, both Eric and Wes ducked their heads down, just as the blast past over them hitting the building behind them. The blast shattered the windows. 

            Jen was on her knees, ducking her head on top him them, protecting herself from the flying glass. Once the blast had cleared she lifted her head up, seeing that Wes was moving. She took a deep breath of relief, Eric showed up in the nick of time.

            Wes groaned a little, the impact of Eric jumping on him was sudden and he sure didn't expect it. Eric slowly eased off of Wes; he then helped Wes up to his feet. "You know Collins, your one too of important guy to be taking risks like those," said Eric, knowing what would have happened if Wes had died.

            Wes looked at him wondering what he meant by that remark, he then felt Jen grab a hold of him, holding on to him. He turned his head seeing the anger and fear in her eyes. Probably was mad at him for what he had asked her to do. "Don't you ever ask me to do that again," she yelled at him. 

            Wes was about to answer her, but Steelix and Alex stepped forward both still had their blasters in their hands. Eric got in front of the two protecting them; he pulled two items from his pockets. It was their morphers, "Thought you guys might have needed theses," said Eric, not turning around keeping his eyes constant on Steelix and Alex, knowing if he did they would attack and they wouldn't be ready.

            Wes and Jen looked at each other taking their morphers; they would have to talk about what happened later. Both of them slapped them on their wrist. Jen looked right at Alex; she had to get through to him some how, without hurting him. "You guys take care of Steelix, I'll handle Alex," said Jen softly.

            Wes looked at Jen not sure if that was such a good idea; he placed his hand on her shoulder, facing her face to face. "Are sure?" asked Wes worried, that something could go wrong.

            "Yeah, I have to do this," said Jen nodding her head.

            Wes licked his lips, he didn't like it but he wasn't going to stop her. "Alright, just be careful," said Wes with caring eyes. Jen nodded her head.

            Wes got right next to Eric, they both turned their heads looking at each other, and they nodded their heads. "Your going down, metal head," yelled Eric looking right at Steelix.

            Steelix laughed, "Come and get me," he said mockingly, just standing there as if waiting for them to attack him. He showed no fear in his eyes, as if he believed he could destroy them with his very will.

            "Time force, Time force," yelled Wes morphing into the red ranger.

            "Quantum ranger!" yelled Eric morphing into the quantum ranger. Both Wes and Eric ran together both with their weapon in hand charging towards Steelix.

            Jen watched as the man she loved with all her heart, along with his friend went to take on Steelix. She quickly turned her head as she saw Alex approach her or at least, Alex's body. Jen knew by not morphing she was taking a big risk, but she knew the only way for her to get through to Alex was for him to see her for who she was. "Alex, please you have to remember it's me Jen. You're my friend," she pleaded.

            Alex didn't listen he walked right up to her, no fear or regret in him.  He grabbed a hold of her tightly, and then kicked her to the ground. Jen went rolling a few feet away, dazed a little. Alex was still coming towards her, not saying a word his stare seemed deadly. Jen got up, just as Alex was throwing a punch to her face, Jen block it by grabbing a hold of his arm. Her attempts failed, as Alex used his other arm punching her in the gut. Jen gasped for air, she had no time to react as Alex came at her with a round kick, kicking her in the side.

            Lucas, Katie and Trip watched in horror as their, was beaten badly. By someone who once loved her, who still loved her. "We have to do something," said Lucas quickly knowing time was running out and Jen could only hold her ground for so long. And Jen would only morph when she knew she had no choice.

            "You're right let's move," said Katie agreeing with her friend. Both of them turned to Trip.

            "Count me in," said Trip, both of them nodded their heads. 

            Lucas took a deep breath, "Alright lets move," said Lucas taking the lead as the three of them ran out of the room. They were running down the hall passing other officers as they did so. The other officer wondered what they were such in a hurry for. 

            The three of them came to a full stop in a rather large door, Katie was getting ready to use he key card to open the sealed door. When it slid open all on it's own with Captain Logan standing right in front of them, looking at the three sternly.

            Steelix used his weapon on the two rangers, blasting the two hard. Wes and Eric had recovered from the energy blast, they looked at each other, Steelix was a tough mutant. "Any idea's?" asked Wes looking at Eric. That's when both of them heard Jen's cries for help. Both of them turned their heads seeing she was back up against a wall with Alex right in front of her, they both noticed her morpher was missing from her wrist.

            Steelix laughed at the sight. "Looks like you'll have to make a decision," Steelix looked at the two mockingly enjoying the moment of seeing Jen in deaths grasp. "Save your girlfriend or stop me," laughed Steelix, as he stared at Wes deeply. 

            Wes didn't know what to say he was torn between helping his friend capture Steelix and saving Jen. Both of them were important to him. Eric knew Wes was struggling with what to do, even though he couldn't see the look on Wes faces hidden behind the ranger helmet. Eric stepped in front of Wes; he didn't turn around and face his friend. "Go help Jen, I'll take care of this guy," said Eric sternly. 

            Wes didn't think twice, he went running to Jen's aid. Now it was just Eric and Steelix. Steelix laughed, "It will take a lot more then just courage to stop me ranger," said Steelix looking at Eric.

            Eric laughed lightly he wasn't afraid of Steelix on bit, "Trust me I have a lot more, it's time to end this," said Eric powering up his defender weapon. 

            Alex had his blaster right in Jens face getting ready to shoot her. Jens heart was racing; she had done everything she could think of to get through to Alex. His stare was dark and evil. He wasn't the man he once was, the man who she once loved with all her heart. Who was her friend who would do anything for her, as long as she was happy, he had given her up so she could be with Wes. Perhaps that was his rage, his vengeance Jen couldn't be sure. Could Steelix's spell effected Alex to bring out his hidden feelings.

            "Leave her alone!" yelled Wes jumping Alex, before Jen could think of something to say to him. Jen watched as Wes and Alex went rolling down a hill next to the station. The station was built on top of a mountain with the ocean below them. Alex's blaster slid all the way down falling over the edge hitting the massive rocks before falling in the tetterbush water. 

            "Wes, Alex!" yelled Jen as she began running towards where they went rolling down, praying they were alright.


	9. On the Run 9

            Wes and Alex rolled down the hill, unable to stop. Both of them watched in horror as they neared the edged. Wes was the first one to fall he demorphedl; he raised his hands up, as if trying to hold on. His right hand grabbed onto, a branch that was attached to the mountain cliff. Not a second later, Alex came falling down. Wes, watched in fear as Alex missed grabbing onto the branch. "No," yelled Wes as his left hand quickly grabbed Alex's hand as he came falling down. Alex was in the grasp of Wes's hand. "Alex hang on," cried Wes, to Alex knowing he wouldn't be able to hang on to Alex for long.

            Alex seemed to be struggling still under the control of Steelix's spell. In his mind he was thinking, why did he save me? I know him, but I can't remember? His thoughts were coming over him, too much for him to handle. Alex cried out in pain and rage, and then it died down, as if his whole body came limp. "Alex," he heard Wes called his name. Alex slowly looked up, his heart began racing as he saw Wes hanging on to a branch high on a mountain. Alex took a deep breath he had to look down. They were high above the water and massive rocks. Alex knew if they fell there would be no way they would survive. 

            SNAP, Wes and Alex both heard the noise they knew what it was. Alex could see that Wes was struggling to hang on. He can't hang on to it for much longer, Alex thought to himself. "Wes, you have to let me go," said Alex loudly.

            Wes was in shock as he looked down at Alex. He couldn't do that. "No, I can't do that. You'll die if I let you go," said Wes.

            "Listen to me, if you don't let me go will both die. That branch can't support both of us. Think about Jen she needs you," said Alex sternly. He was being so brave.

            Wes shook his head; he could feel both of his arms tense up. "No there has to be another way, I won't let you die not like this," said Wes taking a deep breath.

            "There's no other way, you have to," cried Alex, knowing this was hard for him and Wes. They had all been through so much.

            Wes shook his head, wordless he couldn't do this.

            Eric was struggling against Steelix; he got kicked hard in the chest, demorphing him. Steelix laughed as he approached Eric who was struggling to get up to his feet. "Goodbye ranger," said Steelix as he aimed his blaster right at Eric. Eric was breathing heavily as raised his arms up blocking himself. Just a Steelix was about to shoot, a blast from behind him hit Steelix hard, causing a massive explosion. Once the explosion cleared, Steelix was down and not moving. Eric was speechless, he then looked up it was Jen; she held in her hands the small blaster. 

            Jen face was fierce, and traces of tears were on her cheeks. She slowly dropped the weapon from her hands, she had killed him. She had gone against everything she once stood for, to save a life. Eric slowly got up; he walked over to Jen grateful for what she did for him. 

            "Where's Wes and the other guy?" asked Eric seeing they were no where in sight. Jen looked up at him in tears.

            "They fell, of the cliff," she said sadly. Eric could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. There had to be hope they had to be okay. He slowly put his arm around her, trying to ease her pain.

            "Come on there's still a chance," said Eric looking into her eyes. Jen looked into Eric's eyes seeing the hope in them. Maybe there was a chance.

            The branch made another snapping sound, it was losing the support it once had. Wes was holding on as tight as he could, but time was running out. "Wes you have to," yelled Alex.

            Wes didn't want to send Alex to his death, but if he didn't let go they both were dead. What am I going to do? "Wes, Alex!" cried Jen.

            "Wes!" yelled Eric. Both young men looked up; it was Jen and Eric looking down at them in horror.

            Eric and Jen's hearts were racing fast, they had to act quickly. "Jen, Eric," cried out Wes giving some kind of hint they were fine for now.

            Eric tuned to Jen, "Listen to me very carefully, I need you to hang on to my feet, I'm going to try to get as close to them as I can. Can you do that?" asked Eric calmly looking at Jen. Jen didn't respond, as if her fear was preventing her to do so, she nodded her head yes.  Jen held on the Eric shoes as tight as she could, as he leaned down a few inch's away from them. 

            Eric and Wes made eye contact for a moment. "Wes can you lift, Alex up to me?" asked Eric, knowing he was asking a difficult task.

            Wes took a deep breath, he looked down at Alex. And with all his might he tried to lift Alex up, he screamed out in pain as his mussels tensed and twisted up. Sweat dripped from his body, but he manages to lift Alex up to Eric's grip.

            Eric held on to both of Alex's wrist. "Okay Jen pull!" yelled Eric. Jen pulled with all her might,it took a few hard pulls but she pulled both of them up to safety. Alex was safe and back on solid ground, all of them took a brief rest it wasn't over yet. They still had to get Wes.

            Wes who now was using both of his hands to hang on to the weak branch, was tired and exhausted pulling Alex up took a lot out of him. He was slowly losing his grip, just as his hands were about to let go. He felt a hard grip get a hold of him, it was Eric. Wes took a deep breath of relief he was going to be okay. "You didn't think I let you go that easily did yah?" asked Eric smiling.

            Wes laughed lightly as Eric pulled him back on top of the cliff. "Wes," cried Jen throwing her arms around him. Wes slowly put his weak and hurt arms around Jen, letting her know he was okay. They had made it, and saved the day once again. 

            Alex slowly got up; he saw over by the road Steelix's dead body. Eric was the next one to get up he stood right next to Alex. "I don't believe we ever, introduced each properly, I'm Alex," said Alex putting his hand out to Eric.

            "Eric, so you're the guy who I have to thank for hooking these two up," said Eric looking over at Wes and Jen who were still in each others grasp. Happy to know, Wes was able to be with her.

            Alex smiled at that, the two were so happy. "Yeah, that be me," he said as the two both shook each others hands.

            "Well it looks like some one has a lot of explaining to do!" everyone jumped up at that voice. Wes and Jen got to their feet, still with their arms around each other. It was Logan and two young officers by his side none of which were their friends. 

            Alex promptly got in front of Wes and Jen blocking them away from the captain. "What are you doing?" said Logan sternly looking at Alex.

            "Leave them alone, sir they have done nothing," said Alex sternly not taking his eyes off of his captain. 

            Logan looked at Alex sternly, he shook his head. "Oh yes they have, Jen escaped from prison and has killed a mutants life," said Logan sternly. 

            Eric jumped in right away after that statement looking at the captain angrily. "Hey, if she didn't I would be dead. Heck we all would be, so you have a lot to owe to her she saved the day as well as our lives," said Eric having no idea why he was being so nice. But perhaps he has changed his aspect of life and his friends and he would fight for them. 

            Wes and Jen knew they were both luckily to have friends like Eric and Alex, along with the others. They fight for them to be together, they would do anything for them.

            Logan took his eyes off of Eric and looked back at Alex. He was silent for a long moment; he then looked over into the eyes of Wes and Jen. He then saw the love both of them had for each other, he turned back to Alex. "Conner, make a note Jen Scotts died in battle. Also when we return all charges against Commander Alex Collins and his crew to be dropped," everyone was speechless. Logan never said another word after that; he turned back to the two young officers.

            "Sir," they both said looking at him, thinking he was nuts. Logan gave both of them a hard stare, making them both to know not to mention this again to one for as long as they lived. 

            "Alex I expect to see you, back at the base soon," said Logan, and then with a flash of light. The three of them disappeared using the time watches. 

            Wes looked into Jen eyes, "Does this mean it's over, that we can be together not needing to be on the run or anything," asked Wes hoping it to be true. Jen smiled that was all they ever wanted.

            "Yes it does, you two are free to have a normal life," he smiled. "Well as normal as life can get that is," everyone laughed softly. With that Alex began walking away from the group.

            Jen looked into Wes's eyes letting him go as she ran over to Alex. Wes watched as she ran over to him wondering what that meant, Eric walked up behind Wes patting him on the shoulder.

            Jen gave Alex the biggest hug she had given him in a long time. Alex held her in his arms, knowing this would be the last time he would hold her. Slowly the two drew apart; they looked into each others eyes smiling. "I will always love you Jennifer," said Alex looking deeply into her eyes.

            "I'll always love you too, forever," said Jen feeling the tears go down her cheeks. Alex raised his hand, washing away the tears from her eye. He then slowly back away, still smiling at her. As he neared where Steelix's body was he knelt down lifting the body over his shoulder. He looked at Jen one last time, and then he pushed a button on the time watch as he was gone.

            A moment later Jen felt Wes's arms go around her shoulders, she raised her arms up holding on to them. They were together and this time for good, with no strings attached, just as they always wanted.

            The three entered Mr. Collins room; he was still in a deep sleep. Wes slowly walked over to his father taking the seat by the bed side. Eric and Jen stood back letting Wes be alone with his father.   

            Wes placed his hand in his fathers, and as if some force came over them. Mr. Collins slowly opened his eyes, staring right at Wes smiling. "Your back," he said softly smiling.

            Wes smiled back his dad was alive; Eric and Jen both had tears in their eyes as they walked closer to the two. "Yeah, and I'm not going any where for a long time," said Wes smiling.

            "That goes for me too," said his father. He then looked up seeing both Eric and Jen. "So, I take it will be planning a wedding sometime in the near future," said Mr. Collins looking back at his son.

            "Dad, come on I haven't even asked her," said Wes, smiles of joy and tears filled the room. Jen put her arms around Wes holding on to him, as she rested her head against his head.

            "You don't think I would say yes?" asked Jen smiling; Wes turned his eyes looking at her.

            "Well, no, yes, um, I.." struggling with what to say, he never did like to be under pressure.

            "Oh come on Wes, she like gave up her life to be with you and not to mention all of the stuff you two had to go through. So you darn well merry her," said Eric as he leaned his back against the wall. Everyone began to laugh.

            Wes brought Jen closer to him, on his lap putting his arms around her. "Well of course will get married, let's not just rush into it. Cause I need a vacation from the one we just had," said Wes, the room seemed to fill with laughter.

            "That sounds pretty good to me," said Jen looking into Wes's eyes as she leaned in kissing him softly on the lips. Eric and Mr. Collins stayed quite and let the two have their moment, happy to have both of them home. So that they can all start being a family once again.

            Alex was in his apartment softly placing old photos in a box. When a knock came at his door, Alex stopped what he was doing and walked over to answer the door. It was Lucas, Katie and Trip. Alex looked at them wondering what they were doing here.

            "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Katie and Trip put their arms around Alex and led him out of his room.

            "We thought you could use a night out with your friends," said Katie kindly.

            "Friends, huh?" said Alex looking at Katie, wondering if that's what they really were..

            "Yeah, friends," said Trip agreeing with Katie. Then they all looked over at Lucas, waiting for his response.

            "Yeah, even if you are a hard case to handle," said Lucas acting all cool. Everyone then began to laugh, Alex looked around it may take time but he knew he would be okay. With his friends by his side, everything will turn out fine in the end.


End file.
